My Knighted Guardian
by queendreamer
Summary: Jack had known Elsa all of her life, after loosing his family young Jack stumbled upon Arendale finding his one true love. Jack is head of the Knight's of Arendale, facing the biggest battle of the rage of the Nightmare King and his army. Jack must protect his Queen and country. (Summary sucks I know) AU Jelsa


**My Knighted Guardian**

**Okay, so I saw a fan art of Elsa and Jack as the head of knights and I gathered to many feels and had to write this, I don't know who made the picture, but I saw it re-Bloged on tumblr and had to write something! **

**So this is currently my second fanfic, but I'm just testing this idea out, if you guys don't like it then I might not follow it up, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and I needed to, well you know 'let it go' (Sorry that wasn't funny, ignore my puns, they get worse) **

**this is kinda a prologue, so I'm sorry if there isn't enough detail, but if you want me to continue I'll edit it and stuff.**

**just tell me what you guys think and I'll see weather it's enough to carry on!**

**-QueenDreamer**

* * *

Chapter 1

Jack had known Elsa all of his life. He had always marvelled in her beauty and elegance. Elsa grew up confounded in her room to conceal her powers for the good of her soon to be kingdom, the only happiness she ever felt though those years was when at mid day, everyday, Jack would stand waiting in the courtyard for her to peer out of the window.

before Jack lived in Arendale, he had lived with his mother, father and his little sister Pippa. They lived happily on a farm on the outskirts of arendale humbly making their living with selling chicken eggs and milk from their cows. Jack mainly helped with the farm while his father as a side job, cut and sold ice with a few other men. This meant he was mainly out of the house for days at a time seen as though it was a long journey from the frozen lakes to the town of arendale.

His father was a loving man who would do anything for his family, which Jack always aspired to be so much so, that when he was out of the house Jack would parade around as the 'man of the house' to which pippa would get into fits of giggles when Jack would put on a deep voice and stand on a bucket and try on one of his fathers worn out cloaks.

"Jackson! You're so silly!" She would always cry when he would do an impression of their father.

"I'm not silly!" He would reply taking off the cloak and placing it over her shoulders "You're just easily entertained" ruffling her brown/auburn hair and she would huff.

Jack was always protective of his family, but especially of Pippa. She would always call him out on his mischief but laugh at the ridiculous lengths he would go though to make her laugh. Their mother warned them often about being careful but she knew they were safe because Jack would never let anything happen to Pippa, no matter what.

But what he knew was ripped from him when the dark army came trudging towards arendale, destroying everything in their path. Including their little farm. It had been a dark november night, the same week when there had been news of arendales gates closing which had reached the close kingdoms, when six year old jack had been terribly restless due to his father being missing for over two weeks. He decided to go and visit the lake and ice skate due to the ice covering it's surface.

As he glided he looked down at his reflection seeing his white tuffs of messy hair and piercingly soft blue eyes, he frowned at himself, for a while he thought there was something wrong with himself seen as though all of his family had brown hair and eyes but his mother once told him the story of how this came to be, it was a sad story of how she and his father had always tried for a baby but never conceived, after years of praying she was answered but the moon. She said that the moon spoke to her in a dream telling her of a magic elixir he would bestow on her family, but there was a price, but she was so desperate to have a child that she agreed and drunk the magic elixir. She never found out the price but she said when she woke up there was a note saying:

_20 years_

_-MiM_

She never found out what it meant.

A blood curdling cry woke Jackson out of his day dream, it seemed to be coming from his home, dark clouds surrounding. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a big dark horse with golden evil eyes staring at him, with a faceless rider. Before Jack could even react the horse stomped it's hoof on the ice to send poor defenceless Jackson into the lake. Luckily enough a passer by saw this and rushed to help the boy, diving in and pulling him out of the lake and to his own horse where he rode forward, to arendale.

Young Jack first met Elsa, when he was eight years of age wandering the streets of Arendale when he heard the words of royal ball in the towns castle, which was odd because the gates were almost always closed, peeking his interest Jack ducked under masses of legs blocking his view as he scurried towards the palace. Upon entering the gates his blue eyes grew wide as he marveled at the magnificence of the castle, though it was blazingly summer, he felt a winter chill run down his spine, which was unsurprisingly comfortable for the white haired boy.

Just when he thought he couldn't be amazed enough, he saw the royal family appear from the balcony.

"People of Arendale..." The king started to address the ever growing crowd, he held such grace and manners in his actions that even a mischief maker like Jack respected him. The queen by his side held a young girl with red hair in two cute pig tails, with one strand of platinum hair, she couldn't be older than six which made Jack frown. He could have sworn the family had an elder daughter, though he had never seen her, or a matter of fact rarely anyone did, his mind wandered to where she might be.

After the speech was finished, Jack decided to walk around the outside of the palace, he saw the crest of Arendale plastered on every wall. as he was about to make his way back to town a bright light emerged from the clouds which made him squint his eyes and turn back round to face the castle to shield his eyes, only to have him look up at a triangle shaped window, with the most beautiful sight he ever would see.

Her Platinum blond hair shimmered in the suns light giving her a halo effect of an angel, soft blue eyes that dazzled like sapphires, sparkling and glimmering with immense wonder. She wore a dark blue dress with white gloves covering her dainty hands. She was looking ahead like she wanted to fly away, and by the looks of it Jack wanted to fly away with her.

He stood open mouthed staring up at the beauty before him, wishing she would grace him with so much as a glance, so he started to back up to get into her eye sight, desperate to be acknowledged. Jumping and waving frantically he started to loose hope, but then her intoxicating blue gaze lowered and scared the crowed, when she met the eyes of a white haired blue eyed boy around the same age as her.

They both stayed unblinking ly at the other, but Jack grew restless and smiled a goofy grin and waved his hand up at her, Elsa blushed at his grin but waved back quickly but slowly. Jack subconsciously was still backing up to get a better view but backed into something big, he slowly turned around to see a large royal Knight staring down at him, he was strongly build and bulk, with a white beard and two big blue piercing eyes. As soon as he looked at Jack his eyes softened and he bent down to be on his level of height.

"Ello' little one, you look lost, where is parents?" In his thick Russian accent which slightly frightened Jack, but he tried to look brave and squared his little shoulders.

"I'm not little!" Jack cried using his deep voice "I'm just not grown yet" trying not to let the disappointment in his voice show, the knight hearty chuckled at the spirit of the child and ruffled his hair.

"alright son, are you alone?" The knight asked but didn't get a reply, the boy lowered his eyes and nodded, when the knight sensed his sadness he changed the topic.

"My name is Nicholas St North, but you can call me North, what is yours child?" North asked smiling encouragingly at the boy.

"Jackson" the boy said smiling "Jackson Overland Frost, Sir" Jack made a little bow in respect and North chuckled again at him.

"Frost eh? Peculiar name, can I call you Jack?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, totally enthralled by the knight, he had always looked up to the knights of arendale, because they reminded him of his own father, so loyal and level headed.

"Vell then, sir Frost, let's find you centre!" Jack was confused but new North was a kind hearted soul, he was about to lead Jack towards where the arena was because he saw a fighter in the boy, but Jack stopped and looked around back at the castle, but only on one particular spot, he followed his gaze and saw it was the princess Elsa's room he was looking in with a mixture of sad and happy face.

"North, who is that girl?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off the window, in fear of if he did, his angle might come out and he would miss her. North sighed and placed a large hand on jacks shoulder soothingly.

"That, is the crown princess Elsa, our future Queen" jacks face dawned in realisation, the missing princess from the balcony, was his angel? Of course she had to be royalty, but future queen? His face went sad as he soon realised meeting her was a chance to none.

North patted his back and Jack smiled sadly at him, over the next couple of months Jack and North became great friends and Jack always referred to him as 'father' as well as North to Jack 'son'. Jack soon found out that not only was North a knight, he was also the leader of the knights of arendale.

Everyday, since that day, Jack had been coming to stare and silently communicate with Elsa,Often Jack would try and get Elsa's attention and made a silent vow to always protect his mysterious princess even though being a young age he finally knew what love was. Throughout the years Jack would find new and interesting ways to make Elsa smile, like it was his sworn duty to do. He would cause mischief in the town square, start snowball fights and even one time he caught her laughing at him but she quickly covered it with her gloved hand, but it was one of the most happiest experiences of jacks young life.

Jack begged and pleaded with North to train him to be the best Knight and fighter he could be, North would always respond with 'when the time comes my son, when the time comes' this would leave young Jack in a huff but he would never question North. But the time did come.

When Jack turned 15 he already had his fair share of battle scars, from dueling with other apprentice's and angered Knight's who were victims to one of Jack's pranks, North was growing older but no less stronger saw a new determination and he knew it was all for Elsa. His family of course played a big factor but Jack wanted to fight for their memory not out for revenge, North always admired how despite the boys' hardship and impulsive motives, Jack was cool headed and aware of his surroundings. So the head of the Knight's gave into his constant pleading and trained him to the best of his abilities.

Jack had always been a fast learner, not only was he fierce but also very graceful and accurate. He was without a doubt far more skilled then ten of his best men, combating every obstacle North could imagine with such passion and drive in under 3 years of intensive training.

He enjoyed all the skills he was taught, but martial arts was his favourite. He mastered all the curve balls and twists North threw at him that North bestowed a gift to Jack.

A long wooden staff, crafted from the strongest oak in all of arendale, it curved at the end in a G shape which was odd, but Jack loved it. As soon as he held the staff it seemed to fit perfectly in his hands, when placed beside him stood and inch and a half taller than him, completing his Knight look.

Over the 10 years, at the age of 18 Jack's physique had grown muscular and tall. His boyish features present, but over took with strong cheekbones and a square jawline. His rugged devilish white hair still remained windswept spikes but had grown a darker shade, showing off his manly features. He wore a dark blue tunic which served as and under armour and dark brown fitted pants, he wore a black belt above his tunic and sometimes a hooded cloak for the winter seasons. Many women found him attractive, and tried to charm him with a flirtatious wink or smile, but he only had eyes for one.

Elsa had grew up to keep her emotions in check. All she ever knew was to conceal, don't feel, ever since the accident with her sister Anna, Elsa's fear of her powers grew and got stronger then she could control. Her life was a misery having to suppress her magic was torturous, but what really broke her heart was Anna. Hearing her everyday outside her door with hope and leave with disappointment killed Elsa, she just wanted to open the door and hug her sister and never let go.

For the first few years Elsa tried to fight being in her room, she would often sneak out when she thought no one was awake but unfortunately for her, the king had an excellent sense of hearing and carried a kicking stubborn Elsa, back into her room locking the door and claiming it was for her own good. Her parents were good people, trying to go what was best for their family and their country. Elsa's condition was as unfortunate as it was unexplained, her mother always tried to soothe Elsa when frost and ice started coating the walls, though she was afraid her daughter was even more afraid and she tried everything. She would sing songs to a sobbing Elsa, try to make her laugh which was almost impossible but was convinced but the king that getting close to Elsa in that state was dangerous and forbade her from going in the room.

Only her father had the key to her door, only allowing the servants Kai and Gerda entrance for royal lessons or meal times only. Soon Elsa realised fighting wasn't the answer and took any affection she could get from her own father. The king wasn't always cold hearted, but desperate times corrupts kind souls.

Elsa knew she was a burden on her father from the time he gave her the first pair of gloves. They weren't meant to comfort the princess into controlling herself, but more to remind her of the consequences if she didn't. Striking her sister, even if it was accidentally was the last straw. Elsa was only 8 years old when she was hidden from the world. Forbidden from going outside her doors, speaking to any of the servants without her fathers permission, and the last time she saw Anna, for a long time.

She constantly wondered what Anna was growing up to look like, she could vaguely remember her features, similar to her own but cuter and freckled. Light blue eyes like lagoons and fiery red hair. Anna and Elsa though shared a resemblance, couldn't look more different.

Though her life seemed planed out for the blond, it seemed to get lighter on the day of her sisters 6th birthday.

The day started out the same, she would wake up to frost and ice surrounding the room, waking her out of her dreamland and back into her nightmare of reality. She knew this day was special and there was to be a royal speech about Anna's birthday, of course Elsa wasn't allowed to attend, but she did have a plan.

It was around 8:00 am when Kai came in her chambers to take in her breakfast which was always assorted fruits and a glass of orange juice. Usually he would leave the tray on her desk and bow before leaving and locking the door again, but today Elsa spoke before he could leave.

"Kai?" Her voice cracked slightly out of nervousness. She saw Kai stop dead in his tracks, he hadn't heard the eldest daughter speak in over two years, he knew he shouldn't but he sighed and faced the child, looking at the ground.

"Princess, what is it you need?" His own voice wavered in fear of the king hearing. Elsa smiled slightly and ran underneath the large bed and retreved a box with a light blue ribbon, neatly tied with a not attached. Kai at once understood and bent down to her level smiling at the girl.

"Can you give this to Anna? Please?" Her voice was weak and shrouded in sadness, tears in her eyes and Kai pulled out a handkerchief exchanging it for the box and nodding. Having to lock the door and show no emotion was always the worst part of the day, everyday.

The youngest princess was still asleep with Kai got in the room and placed her breakfast down (which was always something smothered in chocolate) and the beautiful box beside it, he opened the curtains to hear a groan from the red headed wasp nest. Chuckling before he left the room.

"Happy Birthday, Pincess Anna" clicking the door slow enough to hear the gasp of an excited Anna.

Anna leaped and bounded to the windows, seeing the sun smiling down in her room and her nose followed the heavenly sent of her breakfast. She was about to gorge into the chocolate smothered pancakes when she saw a box right beside it. Naturally she got excited and opened the box and gasped. She saw a familiar doll with light blond hair and light blue dress on, she knew this was the doll that her and her sister used to play with and her sister loved it dearly. She was wondering who gave her the doll when she heard the lid fall on the floor, picking it up she saw a note attached to the ribbon and it read:

_Anna,_

_I'm Sorry, Forgive Me._

_-Elsa_

The festivities ran on throughout the day, the music ringing though the castle made Elsa sad about her life again, she could hear all the fun people were having and as the day went on she refused to look out of her window, knowing it would upset her more.

She tried to occupy herself with reading, but the distractions proved to be hard to ignore. She sighed and rolled off her bed, thinking about what harm it could do if she just looked out once, even just for a minute or so.

The sun was dimming leaving a pretty orange sunset and light blue sky accompanying the colours. She saw a flock of birds flying far away and couldn't help be jealous of their freedom, wishing she could go outside even just for a few minutes, sighing she looked down into the crowd to satisfy her curiosity.

That's when she saw him.

The boy with white messy hair, electrifying blue eyes and the crooked grin, and he was staring at her like he never saw another human being in his life. He looked to be the same age as herself. She couldn't help but gawk right back at him, never had anyone looked at her in such a wondrous way it made her feel...warm? She couldn't help but smile and blush when the boy looked at her with a lazy smirk, but neither of them realised he was still walking backwards until he walked straight into who she recognised as North the head of the Knight's of Arendale.

Cringing for the boy but not daring to look away from the white haired mischief maker. She knew she probably would never see him again so she stayed to see an interesting turn of events North seemed to take a liking to her watcher and take him to as she could only assume the arena, where all the training went on. She saw how the boy looked back at her window sadly smiling up at her, and she knew why. This was probably the last time she would be seeing him so she waved politely and with a heavy heart, walked away from the window.

But she was wrong. Because the very next day there he was.

He lit up her days, even though for years she didn't even know his name! It wasn't until she had heard North scream the name 'Jack' or 'Jackson' that she gathered that was his name because he would automatically mock bow to her and run off to the voice.

She found herself everyday waiting for the time when he would come and stand in front of her window, the truth was, he brought the joy in her life which she had been missing desperately.

As the years progressed and she was 16, her father had agreed not to lock the door to her room anymore but he still kept a close eye on her. Her mother had more of a part in her life which she was over joyed about but couldn't show, in fear of her powers hurting someone so she held her regal pose and relayed what she had learnt from all the tutors and books, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Elsa loved learning about new things, she was fluent in English, French, Spanish, Gaelic, Latin and of course Norwegian. Astronomy was one of her favourite lessons, though she only had one lesson a week, but she loved to learn about the night sky along with the worlds undiscovered wonders. She was still big into books and had 5 fresh books delivered into her room every second week, but would finish them all in under two days and re read until her eyes bleed.

Two more years passed and Elsa was now 18, her mother would always call her 'Arendale's rose' to which she would deny but anyone could see she was stunning. Her blond platinum hair twisted and pulled into an elegant but simple bun, leaving parts of her fringe to dangle onto her forehead, her features moulded to perfection with defined cheekbones and a cute button nose. She wore a simple purple dress which covered her neck and length of her arms, but it could not hide the womanly curves on her body.

For Jack this didn't go unnoticed, her beauty always baffled him but she seemed to be born of bewitching good looks. It always took him a few moments to adjust to seeing her perfection before he could even blink.

Elsa had only attended one royal ball to which she only made a ten minute appearance at. She had to go because of the need for trade partners and it was considered disrespectful not to show your face. She stayed beside her mother, trying to concentrate on keeping her emotions in check, and didn't realise all the lustful gazes that were on her. It seemed Jack wasn't the only one besotted with her beauty, all of the princes and dukes had their eyes on the princess so intently that they didn't bother to listen to the kings speech.

She left in a hurry seeing the first spark of magic from her finger tip, she gave her mother a apologetic look and walked calmly from the room, back to the room. But a flash of white hair stopped her in her track, both staring frozen to the ground, only a few feet away from each other.

Jack snapped out of his daze when he saw the tears threatening to spill in her eyes and he acted on instinct. His feet moving towards her, like a person to a deer to frightened of her running from him, and before he could stop and think, his arms were around her, holding her tiny frame. He was about to pull away when he felt her arms cling onto his tunic pulling him closer.

A few minutes passed when they heard the door to the hallway click open.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**-QueenDreamer**


End file.
